Nightmares and Being Half Awake
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: Gaara and Hinata are newly weds, how will they handle new sleeping habits?
1. Nightmares

AN: I've been super duper busy recently. I don't post much anyways, but I'm posting this. Then I'm going to try and get up a different GaaHina story up, in fact, that will pretty much be a prequel to this. I just want to get this one shot or two shot up first because it's finished, where as I'm trying to think of some middle parts for the other (I have the ending though!! XD)

It had been about a week since Gaara and Hinata got married, and about three days since the actually decided to share the huge, comfy, king sized bed. Although they both agreed that they won't do 'that' yet because of, "although we love each other, we're not read,' which each highly respected, and were relieved.

Gaara, because he was still new to this romancing and courting thing, and Hinata, because she felt that she didn't quite know Gaara well enough, even though she did indeed love him.

Gaara had awoken to a sob coming from Hinata. He turned over and scooted, closer, silk sheets making it easier, and faced his new bride, "Hinata-san…?" he gently asked, touching her shoulder. No reply besides another weep, "Hinata-san, I can leave if you want." Gaara asked, thing that maybe she didn't like sleeping next to him. The poor Kazekage didn't know what to do, and only more crying came from the person next to him. This time he shook her harder, and spoke more urgently, "Hinata-san, please tell me what's wrong. That way, I know what I should do."

"Wh-what's wrong?" Hinata came to, slightly startled. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the tears. "O-oh! I was c-crying?" Hinata continued to wipe the tears out of her eyes, until she was crushed into her husband's chest.

He kissed the top of her, making her redden. "I was worried." His slightly calloused hand ran through her silky midnight tresses.

"I-I'm sorry… I was c-crying in m-my sleep…" She took a deep breath, taking in his scent.

"I didn't know that someone could cry in their sleep. Was it from a dream?" Gaara took his free hand and ran in through his shaggy hair, something Hinata noticed he did when he was surprised by something he learned, or was in deep concentration.

Hinata looked up into Gaara's face and noticed that he was also a tad concerned. _"I wonder if it was worse when I was crying…"_ "Yeah, it w-was…" Hinata stopped for a minute, trying to remember, and was shocked when she did. "It was about y-you! Oh, I-I'm so glad y-you're here. Oh, G-Gaara-sama!"

She hugged him as she took into account the awful nightmare. "G-Gaara-sama, it was awful, f-for some r-reason the Akatsuki attacked a-again, but… th-this time, y-you didn't…" Hinata started weeping into his chest again.

Gaara started to rub her back, "It's okay. I'm still here and everything's fine. It's still either very late or very early, so go back to sleep."

Hinata smiled to herself as she noted the slightly demanding tone in his voice. "Okay." Soon she drifted off to sleep, have much more pleasant dreams than before.

AN: Okay! This will be a two shot, the second part isn't quite finished being written, but it probably will be by tomorrow, so expect it by Friday. The second part will also be longer.


	2. Half Awake

A/N: Okay, first thing first… ONLY TWO REVIEWS?! Okay, I guess having so few reviews means I didn't get flamed, but seriously people! Maybe I should've done something like, "If I get 5 reviews I'll update." Okay, now that my ranting is over my second thing; I'm typing this when I should be reading for English class. Also, I'm stating this again; this is a sort of sequel to a different multi-chaptered GaaHina story, which I'll hopefully be typing up soon, or maybe it's better said that the story will be a prequel. I'm not sure.

* * *

Hinata got up and Gaara noticed, he glanced at the window, _"The sun isn't even up yet…"_

Gaara watched as Hinata slowly tumbled towards the bathroom. "I have to get r-ready or everyone w-will be angry…" Gaara cringed as Hinata bumped fairly hard into the hard oak door to the bathroom.

"Hinata, you don't have to be up yet." Gaara said, caringly with a slight mumbled from him sleepiness.

He was slightly surprised when he heard her mumbled back. "Yes, I do. If I don't I'll be later for training and Father and Neji-nii-san will scold me." She now managed to get into the bathroom. Gaara got up quickly and tried the door. _"Too late, she locked it."_

"Hinata-san, please open the door." Gaara tried to stop her from getting in the shower, it was too late for that also.

"No, I-I'll be late," She mumbled once again, stripped off her pajamas and opened the glass door to the lavish shower. Hinata still hadn't full realized that the shower looked nothing like the shower she was used to.

As the warm water cascaded down, she started to realize where she was, first by the foggy glass door. _"Huh…? Did my shower ever have a door? No, I'm sure it was always a curtain…"_ Then, the tiles she was leaning against, _"Red-brown… but weren't the times white and yellow before?"_

"Hinata-san, wake up." She heard a male voice. It wasn't the voice she was used to, it wasn't Neji nagging at her that she was running behind. Tears started to well up, "I'm not at home!"

Gaara's heart wrenched, _"She misses her home, and I'm the monster that took her away…"_ He heard another louder sob come from the bathroom. "Hinata-san, I-I don't know what say."

Hinata hiccupped as she held back a weep. _"I-I'm such a jerk! I'm hurting Gaara-sama!'_ Hinata pushed the now un-fogging door, water on the tiles below her. Trying to open it, she pushed her weight into the door, when it did pop open she slipped and fell onto the hard ground.

Gaara heard the thud. "Hinata! Hinata-san, can you hear me?!" He freaked, he couldn't handle it if something happened to his new found love.

"Y-yes…" She muffled as she sat up, hair clinging and dripping to herself. Then she started to sob louder. "I'm s-such an a-awful person. I c-cried about going h-home when I a-am home…"

Gaara started to shiver. Standing around shirtless and in thin pajama bottoms wasn't his idea of fun. He leaned his head against the door. "May I come in?"

He heard more hiccups and sobs, until she finally answered. "Th-there's no towels and I f-forgot clothes in m-my daze."

Gaara sighed. _"Sometimes she's hopeless… but I love it at times."_ He grabbed the thick, warm blanket off of their bed, shut his eyes, and busted down the door. (He's a ninja and can do that.)

"Ga-Gaara-sama!" Hinata somehow tried to cover herself, but was failing until she finally noticed that Gaara had his eyes closed and was holding out their blanket. She quickly took it and wrapped herself in it.

"Y-y-you can open y-you're eyes now…" Hinata blushed as she hugged the blanket closer. "I'm sorry f-for all the tr-trouble. First, c-crying in my s-sleep, now this…"

"I'm sorry too, because of me, you are separated from your family and friends." Gaara's face had the slightest tint of pink when he noticed Hinata's cleavage.

"B-but… You're my f-family, and I-I see my friends." Hinata leaned into Gaara, instinctively he put his arms around her.

Gaara nuzzled her hair, "You're right," he moved to kiss her on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "We're now a family, and I forget that, but I love you, and I don't want you to feel out of place."

Hinata shuddered at Gaara's whisper. "If I-I ever do, y-you'll always be h-here to comfort me." She cooed into his chest.

At that point Gaara developed a minor sly smile. Hinata noticed this, but before she could say anything, she was off the floor and out of the bathroom, "G-Gaara-sama?! W-What are you d-doing?!" Hinata stuttered as she shouted.

His sly smile grew larger. He was carrying the ex-Hyuga heiress bridal style back to bed. Plopping her down on the soft mattress, he crawled on top of her, kissing her surprised face as she clutched the blanket around her still.

"G-Gaara-s-sama…?" Hinata managed to squeak out.

He kissed her softly on the lips between words. "You. Said. We. Were. A. Family. So. Why. Not. Try. For. A. New. Member?" His hand gently at her shoulder, ready to remove the blanket that was shielding Hinata's body.

"B-b-but, w-we said, a-and…!!" Hinata was in a deep red flush while panicking.

Gaara only continued kissing her, first on her lips, then moving slowly from one area to the next. Lips, cheek, ear nibbling, her collar bone, then finally lower towards her breasts. Hinata's blush was untamable as the red head continued kissing, moving closer. "G-Gaara… I-I really d-don't-" Gaara stopped and looked up to see that Hinata had passed out, somehow sill managing to keep the blanket covering everything.

He got up and went to a trunk at the end of their bed, he pulled out another lighter blanket and covered his passed out wife. Tenderly kissing her cheek, he told her goodnight, and sighed, "I guess I'll be on the couch again…"


End file.
